BLLAAAAARG RANT
A lot of things piss me off. I admit that. I get pissed off by Creationists, Pro-Life activists, Feminists, extremist anythings, hardcore Conservatives, patriots, animal lovers, animal haters, the list could go on. But there is one group of people that I hate even more than any of former. Gunfags. That's a common name for them, anyway. Basically, 'gunfag' describes someone who has an obsession with guns. An unnaturally obsessive obsession with guns. Kinda like bronies, but if you replace the ponies with guns and replace 'love and tolerate' with 'be a massive douche to anyone that disagrees with us about guns'. I admit, I'm kind of a gunfag. I definitely used to be, and maybe I still am a bit. I have a number of books about guns, and I used to spend a lot of my spare time looking at guns. But I'm really trying to cut down on ogling at guns now because the gunfags have opened my eyes and made me become aware of the douche I could become if I keep up the interest. Just to get a good idea of how big a douche we're dealing with, go onto any video on YouTube or whatever and find a generic video of a man firing a gun down a range. Go and leave a comment with some incorrect statements about the gun in question and wait about 24 hours. I can almost guarantee that by the end of the day, you will have an inbox full of people correcting you about what you said. But they won't just be correcting you - they'll be ripping you apart like a piece of fucking tripe in a lion enclosure. So it's clear that they don't like incorrect information. Fair enough. Who does? But the way they deal with it is so fucking stupid - basically hating on anyone who spouts untrue information until their fingers get sore and they can't type anymore - that they make brony haters look almost humane. Even the most perfectionist of gunfags can't agree among themselves. When there's no-one coming out with untrue statements, the good old gunfags will start arguing with eachother and engage in pointless arguments like the eternal question "AK-47 or M16?" or, if they're even more elitist, "bullpup or conventional?". Of course, none of these debates mean anything to anyone with a soul. The people who take part in these arguments basically fail to realise that NO-ONE GIVES A FUCK but themselves, and that winning the argument - impossible for gunfags, they just keep going until one or both of them dies of lack of nutrition - will grant the superior gunfag a grand prize of NOTHING. The closest thing to a prize that they'll walk away with is the whiff of douchebaggery they'll be giving off everywhere they go. So, to be clear, this is a group of people that hate people who don't know anything about guns, but also hate people who know a lot about guns. I have no problem with people who correct false statements, but the way that the gunfags do it is so fucking stupid that it makes you wonder if they have some sort of a fetish for making an ass of themselves. In fact, I'm going to do a fucking demonstration to show you exactly what I mean. Let's say that this is an imaginary chatroom or forum or YouTube comments simulator or something. 'Billy' is an obnoxious teen who's played a bit of Call of Duty. Billy is going to come out with a statement. I will, as accurately as I can, replicate a gunfag's response. Billy: The GUN with red dot sight is the best gun ever!1 Any sane person: You mean in CoD, right? A gunfag: Shut the fuck up Billy, the GUN is nothing compared to the GUN, the GUN has a shitty GUN MECHANISM and jams all the time. The GUN won us NUMBER OF INSIGNIFICANT WARS and is currently in use with the ARMY because it is so good blah blah blah FUCKING BLAH. You see, this is an average gunfag's behavior whilst on the internet. In real life, I imagine none of them talk about guns openly or have ever held a real, working gun. In fact, it does piss me the hell off that there are a lot of gunfags that reside in the UK. I can understand why there might be American gunfags - there are a lot of crazy gun-owners over there, and also a lot of perfectly sane ones - but the concept of a British gunfag hardly even makes sense. Basically, anyone from the UK who has not seen service in the army has an extremely limited knowledge of guns, whether they can identify X number of guns or not. The point is, a British gunfag will probably never hold a gun, let alone fire one. Therefore, they really have no right to comment on a gun's performance whatsoever. And if they're citing from a book, they need to make that clear rather than act as if they're the veteran of both world wars. In closing, it's a pointless obsession, but if you are going to drool over pictures of guns, try not to be a raging dick about it. It's more than likely that nobody with any self-respect will give a single fuck about your passion for guns, so either keep it to yourself or...actually, just keep it to yourself.